G36C
The Heckler & Koch G36C is a compact variant of the G36 used by the German and Spanish Armed Forces as a mainstay infantry weapon.HKPRO: The G36 Compact It is as small as the MP5, and therefore very versatile. It is used by the German Bundeswehr (army and Special Forces). The rifle fires a 5.56x45mm round from a translucent synthetic 30 round magazine. It is made of polymers and other synthetic materials so as to decrease weight while maintaining durability.Heckler & Koch G36C The cocking lever or handle is ambidextrous (charged from either the right or left side of the rifle), and there is also a hold-open device, a lever catch located in the upper trigger guard that will release the bolt after is locks back when the weapon is empty. The folding stock is released by a button on the left side of the rifle, near the stock, and the butt folds all the way right locking completely into the right side of the weapon. The C (or Commando/Compact) variant of the G36 was designed to be compact and easily customizable, omitting the carrying handle and built-in optical sights of its standard variants, shortening the barrel and adding a folding stock. The G36 and its variants are used by Counter-Terrorism, Special Forces and Special Police of many nations including the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Poland, Chile, France and Mexico. In-Game In Call of Duty 4's single player campaign, the G36C appears numerous times with an M68 red dot scope. The weapon is also commonly used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and Gaz. THe G36C can found in F.N.G., Hunted, Safehouse, All Ghillied Up, Heat, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, All In and No Fighting In The War Room. In multiplayer, the G36C is available when a player reaches rank 37. The G36C can be equipped with a M203 grenade launcher, red dot sight, suppressor or ACOG scope. It is similar to the M4 in that both assault rifles deal the same amount of damage. However, the G36C has a slower rate of fire and more recoil, but with significantly less sway, making it more accurate at medium and long range than the M4. Also, the G36C has extremely low sway when equipped with an ACOG scope compared to other weapons. Trivia *In reality, the G36 mounts its own grenade launcher, the AG36. It is not capable of mounting the M203 Grenade Launcher. *The G36 magazine is unweighted. The in-game reload animation is inaccurate, as in reality the magazine has to be manually pulled out, and a fresh one inserted. *As mentioned above, the stock is capable of folding in, but is never folded in during gameplay. *In-game the bolt release is never used and the translucent plastic magazine is always full, no matter how many bullets are actually in the gun. *In multiplayer, the singleplayer red dot sight usually appears on the weapon in third person if it is equipped with a red dot sight, ACOG scope, or no attachment. *During the mission All Ghillied Up, the G36c can be found in game, however, in real life G36 family hasn't been introduced into military service until November third, 1997. The G36c is most unlikely to be seen outside of Bundeswehr (German military), let alone being used by Russian rebels at the time. Image:g36_4.png|G36C Image:g36iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:reddotsp_4.png|The G36C in single-player Video User Guide yQmtM9uGUZM&fmt=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons